CB-0000G/C-F Reborns Gundam Type-F
* |unit type=Customized Innovade-use Transformable Mobile Suit |known pilots=Rana/Lana (Co-Pilots) |height=*21.8 meters (Cannon mode) *23.3 meters (Gundam mode) |power plant=*GN Drive x 2 |armaments=*Egner Whip x 2 *GN Buster Rifle *GN Claw x 2 *GN Shield *Large GN Beam Saber x 2 *Large GN Fin Fang x 4 *Small GN Fin Fang x 8 *2-tube Missile Launcher x 2 *Micro GN Missiles x 4 |special equipment=*Bit Control System *Twin Drive System *Quantum Brainwave Control System *GN Field *GN Reflector *Optical Camouflage *Miniature Veda Terminal *Quantum Teleportation System |armour=*E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |accommodation=Dual Cockpit |affiliation=Celestial Being |universe=Anno Domini |operators=Celestial Being}} With the 5th Generation Gundams taking priority, Celestial Being found itself lacking a competent mobile suit force. CB engineers decided to revive some previous Gundams. Despite being damaged during the battle against the Innovators, CB decided to revive the Reborns Gundam. With the developing mobile suits surpassing the 3.5 generation Gundams, CB decided to overhaul the it and re-designating it the CB-0000G/C-F Reborns Gundam Type-F. The unit is piloted by twin-innovades Rana and Lana. Technology & Combat Characteristics Aside from the different color scheme, the Type-F's outward appearance is virtually identical to the original, but has undergone significant system upgrades, features greater energy efficiency, modernized electronics, and improved weapon systems. The Type-F still features a and a as well as a new Quantum teleportation system similar to the . This system can be used by creating a portal with either 4 Large GN Fin Fangs or 8 Small GN Fin Fangs which the mobile suit will enter after which the fangs will follow. It's strength and speed have both been enhanced with the incorporation of miniaturized GN-Tech (namely , GN Verniers, and GN Particle distribution system) allowing it to use more powerful equipment that would have been originally to large to mount on a mobile suit. Several new systems were also added. For defense, the Type-F's armor and GN Shield were upgraded with parts from Seravee. Allowing the mobile suit to generate a full 360-degree GN Field for defense. Another system is the GN Reflector which bends incoming beams away from the mobile suit and can also aim said beams at the opponents who fired them. This system was specifically added to counter either large numbers of mobile suits or mobile armors like the which function as man armies and attack from multiple directions. For offense, a "beam bending" system similar to the Regnant's was installed on the Type-F and the Large GN Fin Fangs. Finally an Optical Camouflage was added for stealth and infiltration purposes. Type-F's most unusual feature is it's two seated cockpit with each seat facing the opposite of the other. This was added to suit it's twin- pilots Rana and Lana, both seats have helm controls for co-use and support. While Rana focuses on long-range bombardment in Cannon Mode, Lana focuses on close-to-mid-range combat in Gundam Mode. Because of their quantum brainwaves, they can communicate, delegate commands, and change tactics between each other beyond normal human capability. The combined abilities of the two innovades are capable of bringing out the full potential of Reborns' versatility, making it a formidable enemy in combat. This feature is not only used in piloting the mobile suit itself, but also the GN Fin Fangs. For example; in Cannon Mode, Rana acts as the pilot and uses long-range bombardment while Lana uses the Small GN Fangs for mid-to-close-range combat. In Gundam Mode on the other hand, Lana acts as the pilot and uses mid-to-close-range-combat while Rana uses the Large GN Fangs for long-range combat. It can be noted that the design of the drive cone is greatly similar to that of the 00 Gundam's, incorporating design features from both the Drive Cone design of Virtue, Dynames, and Exia, and also the three thrusters design from the Astraea. Lastly, the GN Drive Tau's that powered the original were replaced by two recently made true GN Drives, similar to those used by the 00QanT, constructed by a group of engineers who remained at Jupiter to construct more drives for Celestial Being, greatly increasing it's particle output and operation time. Overall, the Type-F is even more versatile than the original thanks to the cooperative abilities of its pilots, as well as the installation a miniature Veda Terminal to assist in combat. Armaments ;*Egner Whip II :Where the original Egner Whip only shocked the opponent without causing any real damage, the Egner Whip II was specially designed to slice an enemy to pieces with each of the wires being equipped miniature beam emitters over their entire lengths making them similar to long, bending beam sabers. Once fired, the emitters immediately activate as the wires spread out and entangle their targets. Due to the length of the wires it is possible damage or destroy multiple unsuspecting enemies with a single Egner Whip II. They double as the Reborns Cannon mode's hands. ;*GN Claw :A last-resort melee weapon taken from the GN-X series. It utilizes GN particles to enhance the cutting ability of the mobile suit's claw like fingers. ;*GN Buster Rifle II :A new addition to the weapon is the ability to generate a beam blade from the barrel of the rifle (similar to that of Nadleeh's rifle), allowing the Type-F to quickly switch to melee combat. In order to lessen the burden on the GN Drive's that power the suit, a high-capacity GN Condenser was installed in the rifle. ;*Large GN Beam Sabers :The beam saber has been known to cut through the armor of a GN powered mobile suit with greater ease, as well as a GN Shield or GN Blade with just a single stroke. It should be noted that on one occasion, Lana actually used a Large GN Beam Saber to cut threw a own beam saber with little effort and even to block a shot from a beam rifle on another. ;*GN Missile :Like Dynames, the armor skirts of Cannon Mode carry GN Missiles. When facing an incoming enemy, it's skirt would flip upwards to fire at its target at close range. ;*Large GN Fin Fangs :Because of new developments in GN Tech, the fangs have higher performance and reduced need to recharge with the Type-F. ;*Small GN Fin Fangs :When used in combat, they can only be perceived as purple blurs. Because of new developments in GN Tech, the bits have higher performance and reduced need to recharge with the Type-F. System Features ;* ;* ;* ;*"Beam Bending" System ;* ;*GN Reflector ;* ;* ;* ;*Miniature Terminal History The Reborns Type-F made it's debut just before the Old Human Faction betrayed the ESF. A group of A-LAWS remnants consisting of four , eight and two carriers launched an attack on a resource satellite near the high orbital station. Rana & Lana ambushed the enemy units in Cannon mode destroying two of the GN-X's before they could react. Thinking the Type-F was solely a bombardment type an Ahead and two of the remaining GN-X's attempted to engage in close combat while the others continued their advance toward the satellite. The Ahead took the lead while firing it's beam rifle only to the shots redirected by the Type-F's GN Reflector. The GN-X's fired their GN Lances at the Type-F only to be blocked by it's GN-Field, forcing them to attempt a ramming attack. Rana responded by firing the Type-F's Egner Whip II, slicing one GN-X to pieces and damaging the other while Lana launched the Small GN Fin Fangs after the remaining enemies which took out one more Ahead and two more GN-X's while Rana finished off the damaged GN-X with Cannon mode's GN Missiles. The two remaining GN-X's attempted to hold the Type-F off while the Aheads released containers carrying towards the satellite. Lana responded by switching to Gundam mode (much to the shock of the enemy pilots) and destroyed the containers with a couple of shots from it's GN Buster Rifle II while Rana used the Large GN Fin Fangs to destroy the GN-X's. Losing their nerve the Aheads attempted to retreat only to see their ships destroyed by a charge shot fired from Fon Spaak's optically camouflaged GNY-004F Gundam Plutone Type-F's GN Mega Launcher. The blast went through one ship and then through the other. The last thing the two Ahead pilots heard was Fon's laugh before their mobile suits were destroyed by the Reborns Type-F's Large GN Beam Sabers. Some time later, Rana & Lana were ordered to attack a base that was occupied by the Old Human Faction. As they approached the base they encountered a . The Gadelaza released it's GN Fangs, attempting to overwhelm the Type-F with brute force. This plan would back fire, however, as Rana & Lana activated the GN Reflector and the Gadelaza's fangs only ended up destroying each other when they fired their beams. The Gadelaza soon called back it's remaining fangs and attempted to destroy the Reborns with it's GN Blaster. Lana dodged the attack by activating Trans-Am and proceeded to fire a blast from the GN Buster Rifle II dead center threw the Gadelaza's GN Blaster, causing the massive mobile armor to explode. After swiching to Cannon mode, Rana fired a barrage at the base, destroying most of the mobile suits gaurding it. Just as they were leaving the battlefield, a that had managed to survive the attack charged at the Type-F firing it's beam rifle. Immediately, switching to Gundam mode, Lana used the Reborns' Large GN Beam saber to block the attacks and charged at the GN-X that had drawn it's own beam saber. When beam blades met, Lana drove the Reborns' beam saber rights threw the GN-X's and sliced the mobile suit in half. Gallery reverse_cockpit.gif|Dual-Cockpit